falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sal's Grinders
|footer = Logo |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMTRSalsGrindersLocation }} Sal's Grinders is a location in the town of Beckley in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Sal's Grinders was a sandwich shop in the town of Beckley, owned and operated by Sal, and for a time, his partner, Grace. The shop is believed to have opened at the start of 2075, at which it had a monopoly over sandwich shops in the town after an impressive first month.Sal's Grinders terminal entries#First Month The shop specialized in cranberry sandwiches that was based on an "old secret family recipe," of which they were trucked in from an undisclosed location in Cranberry Bog. After an undefined period of time, Charlie, a grade school rival of Sal, opened a sandwich shop across the street called "Big Papa Moe's Lip Smackin' Sandwich Shack," that also specialized in cranberry sandwiches.Sal's Grinders terminal entries#What a Joke As time passed, Sal began to lose large amounts of money due to loss of customers, as Papa Moe's had hooked the people of Beckley into buying their sandwiches instead.Sal's Grinders terminal entries#What is Happening!? In time, Grace left Sal's Grinders after Sal continually failed to be able to pay her wages and was hired at Papa Moe's. Sal was determined to figure out why Papa Moe's sandwiches were such a hit and deconstructed the ingredients to determine the root cause of the craze.Sal's Grinders terminal entries#One More Try Eventually, Sal followed the Papa Moe's delivery truck and discovered that the source of the cranberries was from a radiated quarry in Cranberry Bog, proving that Papa Moe's was secretly poisoning their customers and the people of Beckley with irradiated cranberries. Determined to get revenge, he vowed to "let him Charlie have it."Sal's Grinders terminal entries#Nuclear After unrest reached its peak in Beckley during the automation riots, the shop was abandoned, allowing Wolf to take over the shop and relay information back to his employers.Sal's Grinders terminal entries#Check-in #61Sal's Grinders terminal entries#Check-in #62Sal's Grinders terminal entries#(!!!) Check-in #63 Layout The front door of the restaurant opens to a large dining area with a service counter and two windows showing the kitchen. Going down the open hallway, there are bathrooms on the right, with a first aid box in the men's room. Across from there is an entrance to the kitchen, which has various cooking-related junk items. At the end of the hallway is a back entrance and the stairs to the next level. The second floor has little of note besides another staircase that leads to the third floor. The first room on the left there is a small bedroom, situated next to a closet with a hole in the wall that leads to a section of the roof with an explosives crate, cooler and a "block the bot" protest sign to be looted. Back inside, there is a door connected to a terminal that opens to an office with multiple containers. Another opening in this room grants access to the connected rooftops of Beckley. The final room is a living area with a steamer trunk and Sal's personal terminal. Notable loot * Blacksheep dossier: Note, on a cigarette machine near the back entrance on the ground floor. Found during Baa Baa Black Sheep. * Top of the World ad packet: Holotape, on a desk next to Sal's personal terminal. * Wolf's message to Bo-Peep: Holotape, on a table in the dining room. Found during Baa Baa Black Sheep. * Random recipe: On a counter in the kitchen, next to a lunch pail. * Vault-Tec bobblehead: On a desk next to Sal's personal terminal. * Random magazine: On a shelf in the men's bathroom. Appearances Sal's Grinders appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Sals Grinders 2.png|Interior FO76 Blacksheep dossier.png|Blacksheep dossier FO76 Wolf's message to Bo-Peep.png|Wolf's message to Bo-Peep FO76 Big Papa Moe's logo.png|Big Papa Moe's Lip Smackin' Sandwich Shack eventually drove Sal's Grinders out of business Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations ru:Сэндвичи Сэла zh:薩爾的研磨機